


Elementare (Seduto con un'ombra accanto)

by Fae



Series: Schegge di Marlena [2]
Category: I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Character Study, F/M, Het, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae/pseuds/Fae
Summary: Un uomo sta seduto con un'ombra accantoosserva l'ingresso del suo labirintoha il futuro che lo insegue, il passato gli è davantima lui, lui resta lìPoi una mano leggera gli sfiora dolce il visoe tutto all'improvviso è elementareIn cui essere nel proprio elemento non sempre è abbastanza per essere felici.





	1. Lorenzo

**Author's Note:**

> \- un biscottino (cioè, quattro biscottini in realtà) sui bimbi del [Marlenaverse](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196389), visto che questa settimana i prompt del COWT mi hanno portato da loro <3 Temporalmente si colloca poco prima di [Quindi Marlena torna a casa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687834), ma ci sono riferimenti sparsi un po' a tutta la serie, nonché al mio [spin-off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855897) (presto finisco anche la seconda parte LOGGIURO LOGGIURO *croce sul cuore*).  
> \- titolo e citazioni da _Elementare_ di Niccolò Fabi.  
> \- prompt: terra + acqua + fuoco (+ aria che non c'era ma ce l'ho aggiunto io) (COWT #9, settima settimana @ [LDF](https://www.landedifandom.net/))

A Lorenzo glielo hanno sempre detto tutti, di stare con i piedi per terra.

Tutti gli hanno sempre ripetuto che gli ideali sono belli, sì, ma bisogna farci qualcosa di concreto; che la realtà è spietata, e a sognare troppo non si arriva da nessuna parte. Gli hanno caricato sulle spalle il peso del proprio nome come uno zaino pieno di sassi, e quando si è allontanato dalla strada che gli avevano tracciato davanti ce lo hanno fatto ritornare quasi con la forza.

Così Lorenzo ha obbedito: si è aggrappato ai suoi ideali e ne ha fatto il fulcro della propria esistenza, ma i sogni li ha lasciati andare. Ha piantato i piedi per terra e sotto quella terra ha seppellito tutti i suoi errori, e sopra ci ha costruito il proprio futuro.

Ha seppellito una storia troppo bella e troppo scomoda, e i ricordi di un'estate che sarebbe potuta durare per sempre; ha seppellito le bugie raccontate a Lucrezia e l'odore della pelle di Francesco, e si è tenuto stretto soltanto Giuliano e soltanto perché di lui non potrebbe fare a meno neanche se lo volesse. Ha costruito quella vita che tutti si aspettavano, e mentre la viveva si è accorto che non era poi così brutta; ha costruito una famiglia, ha preso in mano la casa e l'azienda, ha piantato i suoi semi ed è rimasto ad aspettare che dessero i loro frutti.

Ha messo radici e ha scoperto che l'amore a volte arriva quando non te lo aspetti e quando ne hai più bisogno.

Adesso la terra è fertile e solida, e Lorenzo ci cammina sopra senza paura di cadere; e con la mano di Clarice stretta nella sua, e il sorriso di Piero a illuminargli le giornate, riesce quasi a non pensare più a tutto quello che ci è rimasto sotto.

 


	2. Giuliano

Giuliano non corre in moto per arrivare da qualche parte, ma solo per sentire l'aria addosso.

Corre per sentirla rombargli nelle orecchie assieme al motore quando apre il gas, per riempirsene i polmoni e morderla tra i denti ogni volta che decide di sfidare il buonsenso e togliersi il casco, scommettendo la propria pelle come se ne avesse un'altra di riserva. Corre perché l'aria è vita e la vita è una soltanto, e lui non vuole che lo accarezzi ma che gli arrivi dritta in faccia.

Corre perché fermarsi, per lui, sarebbe come essere già morto.

Quando monta in sella ci sono solo l'aria e la strada e la moto che taglia entrambe a metà, e persino quando non è da solo è sempre lui a stare davanti o ad aprire la via. Per Francesco non ha mai fatto differenza e Lorenzo si è sempre sentito più tranquillo a stargli dietro, dove può tenerlo d'occhio e guardargli le spalle; le stesse spalle a cui si è aggrappata Simonetta la prima volta che Giuliano l'ha portata in giro per le colline, e l'ha sentita urlare non per la paura ma per l'ebbrezza di essere finalmente libera.

Aria è quella che lascia entrare ogni mattina dalle finestre di una casa che lo soffoca tra le sue pareti, ma dove ancora continua a tornare. Aria sono tutte le persone che ha amato e che gli sono sfuggite tra le dita lasciandogli il cuore vuoto e la gola secca, perchè Giuliano ama solo quelli che non può avere, che passano come un soffio di vento o come una tempesta e poi se ne vanno, o che restano per sempre ma senza mai lasciarsi afferrare.

Adesso che è rimasto da solo, adesso che lei non c'è più e loro sono troppo lontani, ha paura di non avere più abbastanza aria per continuare a respirare.

 


	3. Francesco

Francesco ci ha messo un po' a farsi piacere l'acqua.

Da bambino il mare lo divertiva, sì, ma non poi così tanto, e la pioggia non era che un imprevisto noioso che lo costringeva immusonito dietro il vetro della finestra e gli impediva di uscire a giocare come avrebbe voluto. L'acqua non era niente di speciale, era soltanto acqua.

Poi un giorno Guglielmo gli ha chiesto di accompagnarlo in piscina e ha insistito perchè prendesse qualche lezione con lui, e Francesco ha scoperto di essere piuttosto bravo. Non ha mai voluto competere, se non contro se stesso; ma nuotare è rimasto il suo modo preferito di tenersi attivo, e di lavare via la stanchezza e la tensione dopo una giornata di studio o di lavoro.

Poi sono venuti i pomeriggi chiuso in camera ad ascoltare il rumore della pioggia contro il tetto, mentre stringeva tra le braccia il corpo nudo di Novella; sotto la pioggia ha baciato Lorenzo, e ha toccato Giuliano, e ha sentito i loro respiri farsi umidi e affannati e mescolarsi al suo fino a non riuscire più a distinguerli. Anche quando tutto è finito i ricordi gli sono rimasti aggrappati alla pelle e al cuore come gocce troppo testarde, e ogni volta che piove li sente ancora pizzicare sotto i vestiti.

Come l'acqua, Francesco ha imparato ad adattarsi alla forma delle cose. Ha imparato a farsi piccolo, silenzioso, invisibile come un rigagnolo che striscia tra le rocce, per riuscire a muoversi di nascosto ed evitare le urla, le recriminazioni e le mani alzate; e ha imparato a farsi grosso e minaccioso come una piena che travolge ogni cosa, per sfogare la rabbia quando diventa troppa per tenerla tutta dentro. Ha imparato a farsi scivolare addosso la perdita e la mancanza, e ad andare oltre.

Adesso l'acqua è tornata ad essere soltanto acqua.

 


	4. Novella

Novella con il fuoco ci ha avuto a che fare più o meno da sempre.

Ha perso il conto delle battute che ha sentito fin da quando era piccola, dei paragoni che le hanno cucito addosso come vestiti su una bambola di pezza: Novella ha il fuoco nei capelli, ha il fuoco nelle vene, ha il fuoco dentro e non si riesce a domarla. Perchè alla fine è questo il punto, che il fuoco piace a tutti ma solo quando si può contenerlo, quando si può decidere da che parte farlo andare, e Novella questo ha sempre voluto deciderlo da sé.

Il fuoco l'ha respirato nella tensione tra i suoi genitori che covava sotto le braci pronta ad esplodere in ogni momento, negli scoppi d'ira di suo padre e negli sguardi delusi di sua madre; e i suoi colori l'hanno accompagnata da Venezia fino a Firenze, dai tramonti sulla laguna al caminetto di casa dei nonni.

Quando ha conosciuto Francesco le è sembrato quasi profetico il fatto che lui abbia attaccato bottone chiedendole l'accendino, e quell'accendino ce l'ha ancora in un cassetto e non si decide a buttarlo, anche se di fuoco non ne fa più da un pezzo. Di lui ricorda le sigarette divise a metà e il modo che aveva di baciarle le mani d'inverno per intiepidirgliele, e il cuore grande e caldo abbastanza da contenere lei e Giuliano e Lorenzo, e la pelle che scottava contro la sua ma senza mai bruciarla.

Fino a quando qualcosa non si è spezzato, e hanno finito per bruciarsi tutti.

Adesso la sua vita è altrove, tra il tepore del sole pallido di Edimburgo e quello dell'abbraccio sicuro di Alexander, e certi giorni le sembra che sia abbastanza. E certi altri, invece, sente il fuoco che le urla dentro e le chiede soltanto di scappare.

 


End file.
